


In Transit

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik ride the subway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Transit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



"I've lost her again."

Erik didn't try to hide his frustration. "That's the third time this week."

"Thank you, I _have_ been keeping count."

"You've never had a problem like this before."

Spending hour after hour trying to track a mutant who didn't wish to be found through the New York subway was not, in Erik's opinion, a productive use of their time. In the middle of the afternoon, the carriage was only moderately crowded, and people always gave up their seats when Charles was nearby. Close contact with _Homo sapiens_ was still unspeakably tedious, not to mention that they smelled bad.

"I've never tried to track a telepath this powerful before. She's talented, and clever enough to hide herself in a crowd."

"More talented than you?"

Charles gave him a look that spoke volumes. "She won't be able to conceal herself from me forever. I just wish she'd let me communicate for long enough to tell her that we're only trying to help."

Charles had shown him a brief impression of the girl they were looking for, her blonde hair and icy edges. Erik thought that she might be hiding from them out of sheer spite. "We're wasting time," he says. "There are other mutants who need our assistance more."

"She's too strong," Charles replies. "Potentially very dangerous if not given proper training. I've rarely encountered one so skilled at hiding what she is."

"We're going in circles again." Both literally and figuratively - he has seen the same peeling advertisements flashing by the windows too many times in the last few days. "I don't understand why you're so obsessed with this one."

Charles smiles. "I think you're just jealous."

This is a new tactic. Interesting. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Is it so ridiculous? I am sorry that I've been distracted."

He licks one finger and reaches over, blatantly seductive. Erik can't resist looking at the other passengers, even though he knows Charles can effortlessly shift the attention of the crowd away from them. They'd hardly have been having this discussion otherwise.

"They can't see us," Charles adds, unnecessarily.

It's obviously true. Charles is tracing his ear with one moistened finger, and the girl across from them is still reading her book with absorbed attention. Other commuters stare blankly past them, with empty eyes like sheep.

Suddenly, he feels the urge to take Charles here and now. It's not a compulsion - Charles wouldn't try that, or at least Erik is reasonably certain that he wouldn't - but the thought didn't come from his own mind. Now that it's there, however, the concept seems appealing. Perhaps Charles is just subtle in his coercion.

He yields to the temptation, twisting sideways in his seat to kiss his lover. It _has_ been too long. "Are you sure that you can do this?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Hmmmm." It's a challenge, then, a test to see if he can break Charles' concentration so that his control wavers.

Erik starts with the direct approach, sinking his teeth into Charles' earlobe. He gasps at the pain and his fingers tense on Erik's back, but the other passengers continue to move their heads in time with the racket on their personal stereos, or flip through their magazines.

"Obvious," Charles says. "You'll have to do better than that."

Erik wonders what would happen if he stretched out with his powers and brought the train to a screeching halt, or floated in mid air, or tore Charles' clothes off. Would he be able to hold them so easily then? He is right, though. Too obvious, too flashy.

He gets to work licking Charles' neck, instead, reaching between them awkwardly to disentangle his tie. While he's leaning over, his leg brushes against the woman across the way, and out of the corner of his eye he can see her glaring over the top of her book. He wonders if he should ask her to move and let him fuck Charles in peace, and how his lover would deal with that.

Charles reaches down and starts to stroke him through his pants, and Erik wonders if he should stop him. On the one hand, it's a blatant delaying tactic. On the other, there is a chance that if he brings Charles to completion first he'll lose interest in the game entirely - it wouldn't be the first time. Perhaps it would be more sensible to take his pleasure now. It will give him a chance to consider his strategy.

Charles's hand continues to move, but it's his mind that does the real work. If he couldn't see that his lover was currently reclining in his seat, Erik would swear blind that Charles's mouth was on his cock, tongue teasing him rapidly to full hardness. And at the same time, he can feel it on the back of his neck, and also sucking at his wrist.

He keeps his eyes open, and watches the oblivious human cattle. In the seat immediately behind him, a woman is having an argument with her teenage daughter about the girl's clothing. A mother is trying to calm her screaming baby. The train pulls to a halt, and people shuffle on and off.

Meanwhile, feels Charles's mouth work its way down his back, wet and attentive, trailing phantom kisses downwards. He draws Erik's cock in, swallows him with practised ease, as his real mouth wears a self-satisfied smile. Erik starts to fight for control when the tongue reaches the base of his spine, then moves lower. Erik can't help moaning, and Charles brings up a hand and puts it over his face. It's more as a gesture of dominance than to stop him making a noise, since nobody can hear them. When he feels Charles's tongue pushing _inside_ him, he looses his grip completely, and begins thrusting into the mouth that isn't there.

He shuts his eyes and opens his mind wide, so that every telepath in the city must hear him, and thinks about exactly what he'll do to Charles when they get home. He feels the body next to him go rigid and shiver, and in his head he pushes inside him. The sensations on his body melt into a diffusion of pleasure, and he bites down on Charles hand as he comes.

For a moment his control over the humans wavers dangerously. Many of the passengers frown, and for an instant the eyes of the girl with the book widen in shock. The lapse is brief, and after a moment she shakes her head and turns the page. A young man with a walkman is tapping the device in an ill-tempered way, not understanding why it's suddenly not working, and Erik can't help but smile.

Charles recovers himself quickly, and he soon lounges, almost immaculate, in his seat. The damp patches on their clothes will be trivially easy for him to hide.

"I can look for her again tomorrow," he says, as if nothing at all has happened.

"If you must," Erik says, sighing.

Tomorrow, Erik will not go with him.


End file.
